Final Fantasy Through Space and Time
by syrion-the-altyr
Summary: What happens when the life stream reacts so violently that it shakes time itself? What happens when heroes of the future meet the victors of the past? Well, Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of their gang…are about to find out.


**Final Fantasy: Through Space and Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I only came up with the idea of the story.

A/N I hope you enjoy reading 'through space and time', as much as I enjoyed writing it

_What happens when the life stream reacts so violently that it shakes time itself? What happens when heroes of the future meet the victors of the past? Well, Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of their gang…are about to find out._

"Listen rusty! I may have been a thief in the past but I did not take your god damned armour…and might I add how freaky you look without it?" Zidane smirked.

"Why you insolent little whelp! I've half a mind to throw you in the cells!"

"Half a mind, come now old friend we both know you aren't that smart!" This time Zidane managed to dodge the infuriated captain and made a break for the door.

"Good…some things never change around here." Beatrix smiled at Garnet who seemed more than a little distracted. "Milady are you alright?" The knight asked, noting the look of concern on the young woman's face.

"Something isn't right…I fear that something is coming, but I cannot tell whether it is meant to be…it's like nature itself is being perverse." Garnet shuddered as if feeling the planets moans.

"Well, I'm sure it is merely a feeling, but if you like we can post spies at various parts of the continent, that way if anything odd really does happen, we shall know quicker than you can say Chocobo." Garnet smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I've a better idea, let us reunite with our comrades…another adventure seems to be upon us."

"Marlene, whatever's the matter?" Tifa asked the young woman (now 14) who hadn't touched a bit of her food.

"Sister visited me last night from the life stream…along with a spiky haired man named Zak…" Tifa dropped her fork; sure she had suspected Marlene had some unusual talent with communicating with Aeris, but Zak? How did she know of him? Did this mean the child was an ancient?

"Well, anyway, Marlene wants everyone here, I'm scared Cloud, she's not herself she's withdrawn and isn't eating a thing…please come soon….you have no more new messages." Cloud closed his phone.

"Well Denzel, looks like we've finished our deliveries early. Let's get going." Denzel smiled and revved up his bike, man he loved the open road.

"Last one back to Midgar has to clean up after Yuffie!" He yelled already with a hundred yard advantage. Cloud smirked

"I'll take those odds." He murmured setting off after the over-confident teen. Sure he had a head start, but Cloud knew all the short cuts!

"Are you sure this is what should be done?"

"Yes…the new enemy is about to emerge in the Lifa tree…they will not be able to fight in on there own, you know they need Cloud and the others."

"Yes…but how did it get there?"

"I don't know…I really don't know."

"Well your highness, we're all present and accounted for, what's troubling you?"

"A new threat seems to be upon us, whether it be in form of disease, famine, a person anything is possible, and I honestly don't know what it could be. So it is imperative that we keep an eye out for any unusual activity amongst the populace…Amarant and Freya…you are to travel to the southern part of this continent, Vivi and Eiko, yours is the Black Mage village and surrounding areas, maybe Matoko can aid us. Zidane, you and I are to travel to all surrounding kingdoms, Burmecia, Cleyra has been rebuilt, Treno and of course Uncle Cid's kingdom Lindblum. Beatrix and Steiner, you have to look after Alexandria…I shall not have anybody taking advantage of our absence by attacking the kingdom, so I leave my most trusted friends in charge agreed?" The rooms occupants all nodded, faces set in determination…they would not let anything happen to Gaia.

"Then I bid you well in all your searches, Mog and Meg have agreed to take our mail to one another if any news should occur, here are your flutes. Good bye." She smiled leaving the room to change into her travelling clothes. The reunited team all looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement…if the world needed them they would rise as heroes as they had before…then they all picked up their flutes and left.

As Cloud walked into Tifa's seventh heaven (after waiting outside for the defeated Denzel) he noted that the band formerly known as Avalanche, were there waiting.

"What's going on then? It isn't-"

"No…no it's not _him_." Marlene answered before Cloud could even utter the name.

"Then what? Marlene please tell us all you know." Tifa insisted.

"I'm afraid that Denzel and I are not accompanying you on this new journey Cloud…good luck and please all of you come back to us." As she finished her sentence the ground began to shiver violently.

"Marlene what is this?" Cloud demanded. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Sister has told me that Shinra and his men will also be there, but you are to work together if anything is to be accomplished…good bye." The group all keeled over as intense pain ripped through there body as though their very molecules were splitting from one another. Then darkness consumed them the last voice Cloud heard was that of Aeris'

"Be safe Cloud; see you when you get back."  
"Is he awake yet yo?" Cloud new that annoying voice and the over-use of the word 'yo'.

"Not yet." And that slightly annoyed yet patient voice was Vincent.

"What's going on?" Cloud moaned as he opened his eyes to direct sunlight. After they adjusted he noticed that he was outside…in a field of some sort.

"Not sure really, all I know is that we've been split from the others, and Marlene was correct the Turks are here and apparently they've been split as well. I found Reno being pursued by an old woman screaming bloody murder because he'd stolen from the farm." Vincent rolled his eyes at the grinning red head. Cloud raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little,

"You'll never change will you?" He stated, Reno shook his head and laughed.

"Apparently neither will you guys." He grinned, if possible, even wider.

"Where were they last seen?" Garnet questioned the shopkeeper in Dali.

"On there way across the field on the way to Treno ma'am, they weren't seen over an hour ago so I'm sure if you go by Chocobo you'll catch em." The man shrugged his shoulder signalling that was all he knew.

"Okay thank you for your help. Zidane, call Mog and tell the others that we have found what could possibly be our new enemy." The man nodded and left the shop at once.

"May I ask if you have any Elixirs?" She questioned.

"Elixirs? They're mighty rare ma'am, I've only got one and I'm afraid it's got quite the price tag."

"I'll take it. Something tells me that I'm going to need it soon."

"There's a slight hitch Dagger." Zidane mumbled as she walked out of the small store.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Well, Meg got here before I called Mog apparently her and the other moogles have already taken mail between our friends sayin' they've all found what could be our enemies. She's waiting for your reply about how the other guys should deal with the sitch." Garnet frowned in concentration.

"Tell them all to capture who ever they have seen and have them brought back to my castle…I shall send transportation in the form of airships and extra fighters to aid them." Meg wrote all this down and nodded.

"I shall do as you say kupo."

"Here for your troubles." Zidane passed her a bag of Kupo nuts. "I know how much you love these." He grinned.

"So then, what do we already know?" Cloud was pacing, whilst trying to figure out their next move.

"That there is a threat here and obviously the populace don't have the means or the power to defeat it." Vincent supplied.

"Yeah and that we're in a land where everybody dresses weird yo." Reno stated, Vincent sighed at this remark, Cloud looked sharply at him.

"What it's the truth yo!" He insisted.

"I know what if the others here do have their own heroes? That know of this threat…won't we look like we're the ones here to do damage?" He stopped his pacing.

"Well we cannot fight them if they do think that we are the enemy. We'll have to prove our innocence and that we are here to help." Vincent nodded slightly as if agreeing with this idea (or forcing himself to, he didn't want to be in a situation where they're free to attack and he has to stand there and accept it, lest the beast within broke free.)

"That's true; we have to take the diplomatic approach." Reno agreed. Cloud looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"You can actually say a sentence without the word 'yo' in it! That's got to be the first time I've heard, or rather not heard it! It's a phenomenon!" He laughed.

"Very funny yo!" Reno retorted. Vincent just laughed quietly to himself. This was going to be an interesting journey.

"Erm not to be a pain but is that Chocobo coming after us!" Reno shouted.

"Apparently so." Vincent stated.

"Maybe what we were just discussing is happening sooner than anticipated." Cloud sighed.

"Well we can't run that will make us look too suspicious. I guess we stand and take it." They stood and waited for the Chocobo's to halt. A young man with what looked like a monkey's tale jumped off of one of them quite acrobatically with two blades drawn.

"I'd suggest that you don't move." He seethed.

"Zidane!" The woman reprimanded the fighter.

"What? I thought these were our enemies." He seemed a little confused.

"Yes they may or may not be; we shall escort them to the castle and talk there."

"You trust them? Just look at the way they're dressed." Zidane moaned.

"Innocent until proven otherwise, they did not try to run, and do not seem to be fighting back. Now please put away your daggers and let us introduce ourselves properly." She looked to the three strangers and smiled.

"I am Queen Garnet til Alexandros the third, pleased to meet you all." She curtsied and nudged Zidane.

"I'm Zidane hi all." He muttered.

"Cloud Strife pleased to meet you both."

"Vincent Valentine." He bowed his head to the queen.

"I'm Reno, pleased to meet you milady." He bowed and kissed her hand. Cloud noticed Zidane's eyebrow twitch as he did this and smiled. Reno was still a wind up merchant it seemed.

They were all ordered to the great hall as they reached the castle. It seemed they all thought along the same lines and decided to avoid confrontation for the time being.

"Cloud!" Tifa smiled and ran over to her childhood friend. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad to see that you all made it as well." He smiled back.

"Yes, though Barret almost caused uproar when he landed here and met the Captain of the Knights of Pluto…apparently they're too alike to get along." Tifa laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it nobody likes rusty!" Zidane laughed causing the new arrivals to stare at him. "What was it somethin' I said?" He continued to laugh.

"We've been told to come in and introduce ourselves." What looked like a giant rat stated.

"My name is Freya; I hail from a place named Burmecia…where we all look like this." She added noticing how almost everyone was staring at her as though she were a monster.

"I am Eiko! Eiko Coral! One of the last summoners and best friend to the moogles!" She bounced up and down as she said all this.

"Amarant." Was all the red headed bounty hunter said.

"U-um my names Vivi…pleased to meet you all. I am a black mage."

"Quina…I am chef here in castle, I helped fight as well." Now everybody did a double take all wondering about the sex of that particular creature.

"I'm Captain Alderbert Steiner Captain of the Knights of Pluto." Yuffie and Reno snorted as he introduced himself in an overly pompous manner.

"Beatrix…captain of the real guard here." She laughed as Steiner inflated like a blow fish with indignation.

"Zidane, former thief and general mischief maker. And everybody loves me for it!" The blond laughed mock-maniacally.

"And I am Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the third please introduce yourselves."

"Cloud Strife former SOLDIER and fighter for the planet."

"Tifa Lockhart, martial arts master and also a fighter for the planet."

"Yuffie Kasaragi, Ninja and former thief as well. Pleased to meet you all as you've guessed I'm a fighter for the planet too!"

"Vincent Valentine. Formerly a member of their little group," he signalled to the Turks, "now a fighter for the planet also."

"Barret! Leader of Avalanche the saviours of our world!" He stated proudly.

"Cait Sith, once an enemy now a friend! Pleased to meet you all."

"Red XIII also known as Nanaki. Pleased to meet you."

"Cid Highwind! Airship pilot and engineer a member of Avalanche after they stole my plane!" He laughed at his comrades.

"Aeris Gainsborough." Eiko and Garnet stated at once. They all stared at them.

"Where is she?" Eiko questioned.

"She returned to the planet." Nanaki supplied.

"Then why do we know her?" Garnet frowned. Avalanche shrugged.

"Maybe that is a riddle for later." The man in the wheelchair stated. "I am President Rufus Shinra, pleased to meet you. I am not with that merry group, though I did try to help in the end and obviously suffered for my sins." He smiled signalling to his present state.

"I'm Tseng, leader of the Turks."

"Elena, the only girl in the Turks." She smiled proudly.

"Reno yo."

"Rude."

A/N I know the introduction bit was tedious but I just wanted everybody to be sure of who actually appears in this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
